


Wanting

by LittleMissWolfie



Category: Ever After Academy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, I Wrote This At 11 At Night So Don't Judge, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: The morning after the first night Miranda sleeps in his bed, Ezra wakes up early to look at her.
Relationships: Ezra Wolf/Main Character





	Wanting

Ezra can’t remember ever feeling as content as he does right now.

He fell asleep first last night, he knows, calmed by the woman resting in his arms and the room she put together for him, but he wakes before Miranda in the morning, and he takes the opportunity to look at her, in the way she wouldn’t stand for if she was awake. So rarely is she still, and he wants to drink it in, memorize this new facet of her, keep it with him always. He wants to love every single part of her.

She’s small. She’s always small, but without her voice and opinions and temper she’s even smaller. That familiar, protective urge surges up in his chest again. He’ll keep her safe. He will. There’s no other option. He is the reason she’s in the danger she is, and he won’t let anyone hurt her. He would rather die.

But, he finds, he doesn’t want to die. Before, he didn’t particularly want to live, but now he actively wants for a future. A future with Miranda, should she want that, too. Already he can picture it, the two of them in a little cabin in the woods, in this world or his own. As long as they’re together. And maybe it’s wrong of him, to think of this, but he imagines her carrying their child, round and soft and glowing. He imagines more wolves again, for the first time in many years. He imagines little girls with her dark skin and his black hair and little boys with wild brown hair against porcelain faces. She wants him the same way he wants her. She held him with her legs and begged him to take her in the library director’s office. She asked him to bite her neck, where anyone who wanted to could kill her, because she trusted him to love her instead.

He wants her in his bed every night. He wants her face to be the first thing he sees every morning. He wants to give himself up to her, to entrust her with the whole of him because he knows she’ll take care of her heart with the same passion she puts into stories and arguing and loving. He’s never met someone who loves as completely as Miranda does. He doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve this, to deserve her affection and attention, but he doesn’t want to deny it anymore. His heart already belongs to her, and he knows she’ll keep it safe.

They have to get up soon. The threat facing them isn’t going to wait for them to sleep in. They have to find out who cursed the professor, who bound Miranda and her twin’s memories, how to return the queen’s heart to her so people will leave them alone.

But for now, in these early morning hours when all that’s awake is Ezra and the love he holds for the tiny woman in his arms, he watches, and he wants, and that’s all he thinks he’ll ever know how to do.


End file.
